An Unlikely Friend
by Sasuke.U-Kun
Summary: From the Ninja world to the Wizarding world A threat follows. Was The Golden Trios biggest Mistake Bringing back an Injured Uchiha to Hogwarts when his sensei's the Dark Lords brother...Naruto/Harry Potter xover T for later chapters, starts at book 4 GOF


**Well um here is my first ever fanfic,....so sorry if it sucks,...if it makes you want to read it more I will say I got a B in english,....so my writing isnt to bad,.**

**Well as the summary says its a naruto harry potter crossover, for the first 15 chapters sasuke will be the main ninja in it, Oro will be in the first 15 too, but then Naruto will arrive =3**

**Well enjoy**

Darkness, fog, rain and trees they were all the boy could see as he staggered over a raised tree root tripping as his broken and useless right leg caught it, He hit the ground hard irritating all his other wounds, Gritting his teeth he slowly looked up towards what he presumed to be the sky, His eyes were cloudy and looked dead, He had long ago lost his bearings since the deep wound on his forhead made holding his balance and keeping track of the path hard. He hoped he was wrong but he had the feeling the base was in a totally different direction to the one he was headed, And even in his dazed state he knew if he didn't find Kabuto or Kabuto didn't find him and soon he wouldn't stand a chance. Although it sickened him to admit defeat and return to the man who had been responsible for the damage done to him, Slowly he dragged his battered body up and tried to gather enough chakra for a teleportation jutsu, but found it useless, he had already used all of his chakra and all he had achieved was the discovery that his left arm was also broken, or badly bruised at the least.

For now all he could do was continue in the direction he was going and hope someone would find him and soon.

But an hour later the boy was still staggering there wasn't a single person in sight and his body was at its limit, looking back he saw the blood trail he left, Suddenly he felt incredibly tired and his balance was gone, He didn't feel the ground as he hit it, instead something warm was wrapped around his shoulder and panicked voices from what he presumed to be children were heard, He tried to look up but before he could even tilt his head he was consumed in darkness.

"Who the bloody hell is he?" Questioned a red head who was currently munching on bertie bots,

"that doesn't matter Ronald. Hes hurt badly, now will the pair of you come help me or are you going to just stand their like a couple of idiots" A girl with long brown curly hair snapped, glaring at her two friends.

"whatever, come on harry before Mione goes on a lecure rampage, god this is the weirdest first day back ever, first we have to leave earlier than usual so I lost sleep now this" came the red heads rambles as he unwillingly stuffed the half empty box of sweets into his pocket walking over to the girl and taking the boys other arm, Harry who was close behind picked up his legs so he had one in each arm and slowly the Golden Trio began the treck back to the castle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"phew, This guy may be slim but hes all dead weight..and what weird clothes,..I thought mine were bad, but at least they aren't open" Strained Ron as he Harry and Hermione dragged the injured boy up the stairs towards the hospital wing.

"knock it of Ron he can't exactly help it and he's obviously not from around here right harry"

"Hmm I agree with Ron,...but only on the clothes bit, they are weird, and how do we know were not helping the enemy, what if hes one of voldemorts.."

"oh stop it harry not every strange person we meet is neccesarily going to be one of _His, _Besides look how badly hurt he is, Chances are the poor thing stumbled upon the centaurs you know how violent they are."

"Oh please we found him on the outskirts of the dark forest Mione, Injured or not theres still a chance, Besides the centaurs may be mean but they don't attack for no reason" countered ron, as he too realised the risk of helping the boy.

'hmm ron has a point, But still I cant help but feel he's okay and trustworthy....' though hermione sadly as the three entered the Hospital wing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So let me get this straight harry, You found him on the outskirts of the Dark Forest, Already out cold and completely alone." Questioned Dumbledore as he sat behind his desk gently picking up lemon drops from the bowl next to him, his eyes remaining on Harry whom was sat Directly infront of him. So far this was one of the strangest first days back since Harrys second year arrival.

"Yes professor Dumbledore, I know I probably should of ignored him but I couldn't....Something about him made me want to help him....But anyway other than that hes going to be okay right?"

"hmm I see, Well as Professor Snape has told you he has no sign of the Dark Mark, but he does have a snake like mark on his arm, so for now we'll keep a close eye on his actions and take it from their. Though with his condition he will live but his body is very different from that of a wizard from what Madame Pomfry can tell he is probably a ninja. You see harry where both Wizards and Ninjas have Chakra, if they were to have a color ours would be Purple and theirs would be Blue, we each have our own healing methods that fit our own chakra, So to keep it safe and prevent making him any worse, Madame Pomfry is using all the muggle healing techniques she knows, It will be slow but in time he will be fine, But as me and the rest of the staff have discussed it may be better if he is to remain bedridden at least until we know more about him, and what side he's on."

"A snake like mark,....So he is one of voldemorts, hes the only guy I know who uses Snakes as his marks so surely...."

"Harry, we will give him the benefit of the doubt, now go find Mr Weasly and Miss Granger and go get ready for Dinner. I will see you there, You are dissmissed, Oh and feel free to pay a visit to the boy and see if you can get any information from him your rather good at talking to people, besides no matter the side he's on, right now he's completely harmless since his chakra is near enough all gone." Replied Dumbledore as casual as usual, Even though he was suggesting for Harry to talk to someone who could be the enemy, but the twinkle in his eyes showed he was up to something, but who was Harry to argue, Dumbledore obviously knew what he was doing, he hoped.

"huh, oh um okay professor, i'll go on my way to Gryffindor tower,......I guess" With that said harry stood and made his way out of Dumbledores office meeting up with Ron and Hermione at the bottom of the revolving staircase and began dissucusing his and dumbledore's chat.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"is Dumbledore mad or something!, If its true and this guy is a Ninja and on Voldemorts side then you should stay completely away from him, My dad told me all about ninjas, they have one of the highest Endurance rates and their stamina is of the charts, Listen to your friend Harry and stay away from him." Lectured Ron as the three climbed the Stairs that lead to both Gryffindor tower and the hospital wing.

"Dumbledore thinks we should give him the benefit of the doubt Ron, Besides he's still out cold remember,..... So, He wants me to talk to him, I cant do that if hes not awake so we'll go in to say we did if hes still sleeping we'll have to leave won't we" Replied harry as he began walking down a corridor while ron continued up the stairs.

"Fine but dont come crying to me when he goes to slice your throat, ninja's have no mercy, they see they kill. Their all the same"

"I better go with him, will you be alright on your own?,.....if not I can come," hermione's words came out frantic as she saw ron was quickly dissapearing up the stairs and new to catch him she'd have to go now.

"its fine hermione, please tell him im as nervous as he is, but dumbledore wants me to see if I can talk to him...." With that said the girl nodded and began running up the stairs after her red headed friend, leaving harry to walk down the dark corridor alone with his thoughts and fears.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ahh Harry, Dumbledore told me you were coming, follow me" With that said Madame pomfry began walking down the Hospital wing Harry behind her "Relax Harry this will only take 5 minutes he only just woke up so he's still not with it."

"he's awake?, did he say anything yet?, Whats he like?"

"Questions Questions, But No, I haven't tried talking to him yet, but he seems okay in the respect he hasn't tried to attack me yet. Well here we are" Suddnely the Nurse stopped at a....wall? but on closer expection one would be able to see the faint outline of a door

"oh I see,..huh wait there's a room here"

"Oh we don't use it often, but we decided to keep his being here a secret until we know more about him. Well anyway keep your voice down low, No sudden movements incase he takes them as a threat, keep the questions short, dont push him oh and be nice. I'll be back in 5 minutes to get you." With that said Madame Pomfry pulled out her wand muttered a spell and slowly the door opened she then gently pushed Harry inside the door closing slowly behind him causing the boy to glare at the wooden offender almost as though it would penetrate and hit the nurse,.

"And you are?"

'huh, oh yeah the boy' with that thought harry turned around to face the boy the moment he did the look on his face must of been ridiculous, But he couldn't help it, Now all the blood was gone and since the sheets only reached the boys stomach harry could see the boys face and torso properly, and boy was it a sight, his face held Snow white skin with a frame of wild spiky raven black hair, His eyes were incredible, he had never seen such dark eyes they were like bottomless pit's, His chest was amazing his skin was the even whiter than his face, he had a well toned chest and stomach so he obviously trained alot, True the boy had many bruises and plasters on his face with a large bandage around his head and many bandages around his stomach covering the stab wound and chances were his skin usually had a bit of color but due to blood loss it was white,....but still wow,....

"hello. earth to kid," came the irritated voice,

"huh oh im sorry, um hi my names Harry, uh Harry Potter, Whats yours?" came harry's nervous response, the boy before him may of been pretty but he glared like a basilisk.

"Sasuke" came the cold reply, as he sat up more so he had perfect eye contact with Harry as his glare increased making harry nervous.

"Sasuke?,.....that doesn't sound english,...May I ask what language it is?" questioned Harry nervously, he hoped madame pomfry would come soon...

"Japanese"

"oh I see,..so um how old are you, Im 14"

"14"

"uh seriously, I mean no offence or anything, but me and my friends thought you were about 17, but if your only 14 what were you doing in the dark forest, and what actually happened to you?" 'well even if he doesn't answer this question at least I got some answers out of him'

"I was running from my sen,...uh this thing......And this group of centaurs ambushed me,..I knew them they worked for the thing I was running from, they were obviously there to take me back" suddenly Sasuke's face darkened he obviously wasn't comfortable with talking about the "thing"....harry needed something to lighten the mood abit...

"wow so you can do full sentences, haha"

"shut up, you try talking in proper sentences when it feels like you've been hit in the head by a sledge hammer."

"hmm yeah I hear Centaurs kicks can do that. they are part horse you know...." replied harry laughing at Sasukes previous statement, Madame Pomfry was right, he wasn't to bad just abit grumpy.

"may I ask you something now....Harry was it?"

"Sure go for it" replied the smiling brunette

"Where exactly am I?, And how did I get here?"

"you mean they haven't told you yet....well you have just woken up so it makes sense anyway your in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and me and my two friends kind of dragged you up here...your heavier than you look."

At this a small blush formed on Sasuke's face, how dare he insult his weight, "shut up im hardly fat!"

after hearing this and seeing the blush form on Sasuke's face Harry couldn't help it the laughs wouldn't stop, he could see this would be the start of a good friendship, all doubts of sasuke's side were gone, For now harrys main worry was stopping laughing before Sasuke threw something sharp at him considering how flustered he was getting.......

**To Be Continued**

**One week from now ^3^**

**So How did I do?**

**um yeah I do realise that with the amount of blood Sasuke lost in the first chapter he'd be dead....and I have no idea if wizards use chakra, or if their healing methods would affect a ninja and vice versa I just need to keep sasuke down for a lil while for my story to go....also I have no idea if Gryffindor tower and the hospital wing are in the same direction, I dont exactly have a map xD **

**Well reviews are appreciated :3 **


End file.
